


О пользе дерзости, ревности и вреде общественных бань

by LizziRiver



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Анисий Тюльпанов впервые в жизни ощутил непонятное, злое чувство внутри него.





	О пользе дерзости, ревности и вреде общественных бань

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scheinbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/gifts).



> ау "Статского советника", где Тюльпанов, а также его сестра остались живы.

Сегодня за привычным утренним чаем у шефа Тюльпанов нервничал больше обычного. Он пролил чай в блюдце, чуть не опрокинул молочник, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Масы, и машинально откусывал от новой булочки, не успев доесть предыдущую. Эраст Петрович нашел это обстоятельство интригующим.  
\- П-послушайте, Тюльпанов, - наконец не выдержал он,– у вас что-то случилось? Вы сегодня какой-то сам не свой.  
Анисий покраснел, сделал большой глоток чая и долго жевал кусок булочки. Потом поднял взгляд на Фандорина и проговорил с неохотой:  
\- Не нравится мне этот Пожарский, Эраст Петрович. И ваша затея с поисками предателя какая-то уж больно ненадежная. Разрешите и мне пойти, вместе с Масой, я бы могу прикрыть вам спину, в случае чего.  
\- Нет, Тюльпанов, это исключено, мы ведь уже обсуждали это, - с легким раздражением ответил Фандорин. – Вас и Пожарский, и филеры из Охранного знают, не п-получится вам воссоздать непринужденное к-купание, сразу заметят неладное.  
\- Ну а Маса как же? – в отчаяньи воскликнул Тюльпанов. – Он, что, незаметнее меня, получается?  
\- Конечно, - нетерпеливо сказал Фандорин. – В-вы забываете, что для рядового русского человека японец, китаец, калмык – все на одно лицо, - он слегка помедлил, - не обижайся, Маса.  
\- Так и есть, Фандорин-сан, - с достоинством подтвердил японец.  
\- Все равно, - упрямо твердил Тюльпанов. – Мне эта затея не нравится.

***  
Анисий Тюльпанов не находил себе места вот уже вторые сутки. Сразу после операции он дожидался Эраста Петровича около его дома, но увидел только Масу, который был очень раздражен и на вопросы толком не отвечал. Еле-еле добился от него Анисий, что с шефом все в порядке, и он отдыхает в гостинице «Националь», в номере у князя Пожарского. После этих слов Тюльпанов ощутил внутри себя нехорошее чувство. Злое. Он и не понимал толком ничего, почему отдыхает, и что значит «в номере у князя», и от чего отдыхает, в конце концов. Так расстроился Анисий, что пошел прямо домой, по пути съел пряник, который сестре хотел принести, да и сидел в квартире до вечера и думал, почему же он так злится. Не понял, только еще злее стал. А дедукцию применять не хотелось, уж очень она ему об Эрасте Петровиче напоминала. И это чувство странное внутри все сильнее становилось. Смотрел он вечером в зеркало на рожу свою ушастую и совсем грустно ему стало. «Спать лучше лягу», горько подумал Анисий, да и заснул до утра. Снился ему князь Пожарский в банях, завернутый в простыню на манер греческих статуй, князь ехидно подмигивал ему и непристойным образом подкручивал ус. А рядом сидел шеф, тоже в простыне и устало говорил: « Вот з-зачем пришли, Тюльпанов. У меня все под контролем». Проснулся Тюльпанов встревоженный, кое-как умылся, постарался выкинуть непонятный сон из головы и, не позавтракав, поспешил к дому Эраста Петровича. Открыл ему угрюмый Маса:  
\- Нет еще Фандорин-сан, - буркнул он.  
\- Как, все еще нет? - изумился Тюльпанов.  
Маса только хмуро смотрел на него.  
\- Ничего, - решительно сказал Анисий, - я подожду.  
Он уселся на диванчик, придал своему лицу самый грозный вид, и Маса, изучив его, ушел ненадолго, потом вернулся с мечами и показал в направлении двора. Злое чувство в Анисии все еще искало выход. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что привычные тренировки с Масой в этом ему не помогут. Он виновато покачал головой. Маса неодобрительно поцокал и ушел. Тюльпанов сидел и уныло смотрел на часы. Было желание пойти прямо к проклятому Пожарскому и выяснить, в чем дело, куда пропал Эраст Петрович, да вот только духу у Анисия не хватало. Все ж таки столичная фигура. Ближе к полудню услышал Тюльпанов знакомые шаги. Шеф показался на пороге, был необычно бледен и, как показалось Анисию, весьма подавлен. Однако то самое, до вчерашнего дня незнакомое, злое чувство не давало ему ощутить жалость к Фандорину , он вскочил на ноги и воскликнул:  
\- Ну, наконец-то, шеф! Где вы пропадали?  
Фандорин посмотрел на него так, словно только заметил. А потом махнул рукой и пробормотал: «Не сейчас, Тюльпанов». Зашел к себе в спальню и закрыл дверь.  
Анисий Тюльпанов всегда был человеком скромным, даже стеснительным, редко повышал голос, и уж тем более на людей, стоящих выше него по служебной лестнице (коих было большинство). А уж войти без спросу в личные покои начальника – это было что-то невообразимое для него. Именно поэтому то, что случилось потом, Тюльпанов целиком полностью считал помешательством и виной того самого, злого чувства, которому на тот момент он пока не нашел названия.  
Он резко встал с диванчика, и уверенно вошел в спальню следом за Фандориным. Тот удивленно приподнял бровь, потому как такого его помощник до сих пор не позволял себе. Но на этом дерзости Анисия Тюльпанова не закончились. Он решительно подошел к Эрасту Петровичу и запальчиво сказал:  
\- Знаете, шеф, мне с самого начала было непонятно, зачем вам понадобилось соглашаться на это дурацкое и непристойное предложение Пожарского! Как, скажите, пожалуйста, могло помочь расследованию то, что вы с князем сидели в этих пристанищах разврата в совершенно непристойном виде?  
\- П-подождите, Т-тюльпанов, какие п-пристанища, - Фандорин стал заикаться на каждом слове и слегка покраснел.  
Но Анисий не дал ему договорить, злое чувство вырвалось наружу, и теперь его было не остановить:  
\- А потом вы направились к нему в номер, да шеф? Исключительно в целях расследования? И провели там больше суток? С этим старым мерзким усатым… интриганом? Вам неужели недостаточно этой еврейской студенточки, которая бегает к вам при каждом удобном случае? Расскажите же, что вы узнали? Раскрыли предателя? – ехидно спросил Анисий, его уши пылали, голову кружило, как после коньяка или японской водки.  
\- Ч-что такое в-вы говорите, Т-тюльпанов, - бормотал Фандорин, все больше краснея, но почему-то не находя в себе сил прервать эту тираду. Возможно, этому способствовал воинственный вид его помощника.  
Анисий вконец осмелел и схватил шефа за ворот рубашки (пиджак тот уже успел снять), схватил и потряс хорошенько, испортив тому безупречную прическу и окончательно сбив с толку:  
\- Неужели вы ничего не понимаете, Эраст Петрович? Не нужны вам все эти бани и князи!  
\- Не нужны? – тихо спросил огорошенный статский советник, впервые за долгое время находясь в полном непонимании происходящего.  
\- И молодые революционерки тоже не нужны!  
\- Не нужны, - повторил Фандорин, не пытаясь высвободиться из рук Тюльпанова. – Изволите быть более конкретным, Т-тюльпанов? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Изволю, - твердо сказал Анисий и крепко поцеловал Эраста Петровича в губы, зажмурившись. А потом еще раз. И только потом нашел в себе храбрости открыть глаза.  
Статский советник Фандорин находился в совершеннейшем беспорядке. Белая сорочка расстегнулась и съехала набок, оголив плечо. Идеально уложенный прямой пробор растрепался. Щеки алели, рот был полуоткрыт, а в глазах плескалось какое-то сильное, не виденное ранее Анисием чувство.  
\- Т-тюльпанов, - пробормотал Эраст Петрович необычайно тихо и нежно, – что же вы делаете такое?  
\- То, что хочу, то и делаю, - тоже тихо, но твердо сказал Анисий, с облегчением ощущая, как злое, мерзкое чувство ушло из него, освобождая место для легкости и теплоты. – Первый раз в свое жизни.  
\- Ох, Т-тюльпанов, - Эраст Петрович протянул к нему руку и ладонью легко провел по щеке. – Но к-как же… это же… вы же еще так молоды. Вам нельзя д-делать такие опасные глупости.  
\- Когда же еще делать опасные глупости, Эраст Петрович, - уверенно сказал Тюльпанов. – Уж вы-то знаете.  
Фандорин, и правда, знал. Он присел на кровать, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и накрыл руку Тюльпанова своей.  
\- Я выяснил, кто предатель, - сказал он, совершенно не заикаясь. – Это князь Пожарский.  
Анисий посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:  
\- Я так и знал, что это он.  
Фандорин засмеялся легким, счастливым смехом, которого Тюльпанов не слышал от него прежде, и сердце Анисия затрепетало в груди.  
\- Вы необыкновенный, - прошептал он Эрасту Петровичу, расстегивая на нем сорочку до конца.  
\- Знаешь, улыбаясь, проговорил Фандорин, - думаю, нам стоит перейти на «ты».

***  
\- Нет, Фандорин-сан занят, - качал головой Маса, стоя у калитки, очень занят.  
\- А надолго он занят? – нетерпеливо и громко вопрошала Эсфирь.  
\- Очень сурьезное деро, - выговорил Маса с удовлетворением. – Занят навсегда.


End file.
